Dawnset Chronichle's 1991-1992
by RedKross
Summary: Rating is primarily just to be on the safe side. Chris is Hermione's brother. What happens when they enter the magical world. What will change. What will stay the same. Basic idea was taken from MattD12027's Growing up Granger. Beyond the way that it is the 'author' telling the story it is all original Abandoned.
1. Ch 1-Beloved Sister

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

The school year ended as the last one. Relaxed, quizzes and hot dogs. It was a bright day outside. Not that I particularly enjoyed that. But hey it was the end of the school year. I'd have two months or so to hang out with my friends that ended up in different high schools and what not. Just a block away from my sisters primary school. After answering another question right I checked my watch. Half hour till my sister finishes school. Enough time to finish the quiz. Our last period teacher was always lax about leaving early. Especially if one was to help a family member. Not that too many teacher's bothered to stop me. Between my hatred of rules and conduct material and above average grades it was not something they bothered with. With the exceptions of Exam's and mock exam's that was. Then they forced me to stay an extra hour. Not that I minded that in retrospect of my exam. I had made a few significant errors on my math exam.

"Mr. Williams? Could I leave now? My parents are at a conference and my sister is about to finish at her school?" I asked. Williams checked his watch and replied "Sure. Why don't all of you leave? Its not like this quiz is more than a bit of fun for the end of year. Now do have a good summer vacation all of you."

Quickly I ran out of the school and started down the road towards her school. One of the few times in the last semester I had not lied about why I wanted to leave early. As I came in view of her school I saw her along with a few other girls her age. Oh, not again. Couldn't those girls find something else to do with their time. I hurried across the street as they started talking to her. "Where did your friend go Groungy? Didn't she want to spend the summer with you? Maybe she figured there were better people to be friends with." The ringleader said. "Chris, what are you doing here? Your not done for another hour?" My sister said. "Well, mom and dad is gone for the weekend so I left early." I said as I stopped by them. The three girls that were pestering my sister was not too happy about my arrival but was not sure if I would stay so they took a half step back. "Why don't the three of you leave now. While I'm still in a good mood." I said. It was an empty threat but my reputation from that same primary school made the girls run. "Now lets get home sis." I said as we turned and walked home.

20 minutes later and we arrived to 22th Holly Street. It was a largish house. Not that different from the neighboring houses as far as the outside went. Inside however there were a few changes at least as far as I know about. I had spent a few summers helping around the house setting up a library or study depends on what you use it for I suppose. Then honestly that was the biggest change of the floor layout. Ground floor opened into a foyer with a staircase. Left of the foyer was the living room- used primarily for movie nights or holidays. In from the living room was the dining room. To the right of the dining room was the kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was a storage room that is still in some times used as an extra study or bedroom. It shares a small hallway with the garage. Up on the second floor there was a left to right hallway that houses on the outer side- from the left. A bathroom. Another staircase. The staircase that goes down. The master bedroom with en suite. On the far side. A bedroom. And a guest bedroom.  
On the top floor there is a loft for the kids and connected to that is a bathroom. Library and a bedroom.

We walked into the kitchen and I got started on an early dinner. It was not much but hey I was 12. We sat down at the dining table and chatted about school and what we wanted to do during the summer holiday's. Her plans were the usual study and read. I remember I thought _How is it you're not beyond me in school? You have the grades, yet you are still that year behind._ I went and got a lucozade from the fridge afterward. "I'll be right back. I just have to change." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. It was sizable. A large bed. Dresser. full sized mirror and two windows. Not too bad. Looking in the mirror I saw myself. I honestly looked rather average, with hair reaching my neck though a bit shorter in the front. It was a dark brown shade and rather troublesome to get smooth. Not a ridiculous amount but enough so that I rarely combed it clean. My current dress was a school uniform made up of khaki trousers, dark brown shoes and a short sleeved shirt with a tie. Not uncomfortable but not really me. After quickly getting out of the uniform I threw on an black old navy cargo along with a black t shirt took a sip from my luco while I looked at myself in the mirror. Briefly the roots of my hair seemed to go red before it returned to dark brown.

I walked back down to the kitchen were we talked together while we read a bit. By the time evening came around I may have spent the longest time with her continuously since I started middle school. It wasn't as if I hated her or anything. We had just drifted apart a bit, maybe that would change. Thursday went to Friday and again into Saturday. Neither day was too different from normal. We just didn't have school and thus spent some time at home. By the time afternoon rolled around on Saturday our parents came back home. "Ah, at home today?" Mom asked as she walked in carrying a bag of groceries. Behind her was Dad with the suitcases. "How was the conference?" I asked politely. We had not exactly been on the best of term's since I was found at a mall mid school day a month's time earlier. "Oh, you know the same old." She said as she was putting away what she didn't need for dinner. "Where's Hermione?" Mom asked as she started the oven. "She's upstairs getting lost in the books again." I said as I took a seat at the dining table. "Unless she fell asleep. She got up the same time as usual today and yesterday." I said as Dad got down. "That would be a yes Chris." He was carrying her. "Hey sleepy head. Time for dinner." I said as I walked over to them. She made a groaning noise as she woke up. "And that is coming from you brother?" She asked with a grin on her face. "It is, and I'll continue saying that as long as I'm with you." I said coyly before I supported her as she walked over to the dining table. Her body was still asleep but her brain was awake, if it were louder one could probably hear it.


	2. Ch 2-The Oddity

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

We continued to have a bit of fun while still reading and watching a few movies trough the summer. Late one night at the end of June I got up to use the bathroom. But as I walked across the loft I heard voices down on the ground floor. I walked slowly down onto the first floor to hear better. It wasn't usual for Mom and Dad to have visitor's so late. It was almost 11 when I had left for the bathroom.

"I have it on record that Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Ornulfr Drew Dawnset are both living here. It is also on our records that they are to be enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming fall."  
_Who is this Ornolfer? I have never heard about him. _I thought as I listened.  
"What sort of a joke is this woman?" Dad asked. "There is no such thing as magic."  
"I assure you that this is no 'joke'." The woman said. "Both of them have been listed in our ledger since birth. She since September 19th 1979. And he from September 10th 1978."  
"How do you know our children's birth dates?" Mom asked schocked.  
"I thought you had never heard of Ornulfr before?" The woman asked.  
"We haven't, but that is our son's birthday." Dad replied.  
"Well, it seems no one from the ministry that handled this told you when you adopted him. It would certainly have lessened the blow. If only a little. Now let me ask you this. Have either of them done anything strange lately? Especially the boy?" She asked.  
"Well, he have been rather rebellious lately. Especially since his 11th birthday." Mom said.  
"Well that is to be expected, he have a stronger connection to this part of the world. Anything else?" She asked  
"Well his hair seems to change on a whim sometimes." Dad asked.  
"That would be Metamorphic abilities. The ability to change ones body as they themselves desired. It is typical to suppress these types of abilities for those who are set in a non magical household like yours. And so we did. It seems the magic have leaked trough to him since his 11th. And anything about her?" She asked.  
"Well, nothing like that. But sometimes it seems as if she can see things before they happened. As if she has an extra sense." Dad said.  
"From your stand point that is exactly what magic would be. An extra sense. I doubt she is a seer, but definitely not out of the norm." She said.  
"What do you mean you doubt she's a seer?" Mom asked.  
"Well they are rare enough as it is. One coming from a purely non magical family would be one in a billion." She said.  
_What the hell are they talking about? Magic? Changing ones body? And seer's? What have this person been smoking?_

"I believe your son have something to add." She said as she walked into the foyer. She was dressed as strange as the things she talked about. My parents came out into the foyer as well. I walked down the stairs.  
"What do you mean with seer's, changing ones body and magic?" I asked.  
"What it sounds like." She told us as she seemed to smell the air a bit. "Well, why don't we meet again at an earlier time tomorrow. They should both hear the things that would have came next. So, good evening Dr. Granger's." The woman said as she walked for the door and left.  
"Is it true?" I asked almost believed as Dad walked up to bolt the door. Mom walked me into the living room "Is what true sweety?" Mom asked. "Am I adopted?" It was confusing and disbelieving to think that it would have ever changed anything. But so I did at the time. "Well, I supposed it is time." Dad said as he joined us. "We took you in when you were three. Not that we minded. And looking back it was probably as good for you as it was for Hermione." Dad said. "Don't think that we don't love you." Mom started. "It isn't that. I know that you do. The things that I've gotten myself into since my last year of Primary school till now have showed that." I said and as I did so Mom hugged me from the side. "I suppose you've had your suspicions yourself for a while?" Dad asked trying to sound as if it was an everyday question as if asking how the weather is. "I suppose so. I had looked trough my growing up album and it was surprisingly thin until around three." I said. "That and that my hair is a dark brown whereas all of you have brown." I looked between the two of them. "Well, you may not be our blood. But you certainly is family and especially a sibling to Hermione. That is evident in your passion for learning." Dad said with a smile. "You know she should have been capable of moving up to the year ahead of me right?" I asked. "Yes, one of her teachers said so early last fall. But We felt that would force her to grow up faster than we wanted her to. So we kept her in her normal aged class." Mom said looking between us. "Now lets get to bed hmm. I certainly don't know what her definition of earlier is. So lets be safe." Dad said as he got up.

And so we did. I woke up eight in the morning and helped dad brush off the BBQ in the backyard. Afterward we left for a quick shopping trip. "It's summer. No matter what one crazy lady say's or maybe she isn't crazy. All I know is that summer should have at least one family BBQ." Dad said as we drove home.

Back home we ate a quick lunch before I headed up to my room. Hermione sitting in the loft looking trough a book on the human psyche. She had gotten that one for Christmas but had yet to finish it. Wondered why tough. It wasn't that thick nor did it seem that difficult. Walking into my room I closed the door and walked up to the mirror. If I could change my body at will then how about changing my hair. OK shorten it in the back till its just beneath my ears. Looking in the mirror I saw it shorten a bit. Not all the way. _Well she did say it was normal to suppress these kinds of abilities. _Now maybe I can change my hair color. Or wait some highlight's. That seemed to always bother Mom and Dad when I mentioned some of my friends had that. I got two stripes trough my bangs. _Eh, not like I can complain. _I thought with a not to startle my sister I thought and reversed it. A faint bit of red was still left on my bangs and I missed half an inch of my hair. But she would probably not notice that too much. Even tough my dad did say that he wasn't sure I doubt he would ever willingly bring it up himself if he could get away with it.

"Come on now sis. Lets do something outside." I said as I walked out into the loft. "Like what?" She asked. "Well, how about fencing?" I asked as I stopped by the sofa. "We haven't done that since you started your first lesson remember. You ran rings around me." She said. It was true, we had fenced a bit for about a year just so that we had something to keep us active during the summer months but we ended up doing it as long as it wasn't slippery outside. It was fun but it was also true that when I had my first week of lessons I ended up being so much better than her. "Well how about this. I help you train then? Didn't you say that you wanted to join the girls team last week?" I said. "Why bother? Its not like it'll change anything." She said. "Come on now Sis. Nothing changes on its own. No go down and get changed. I won't have you cooped up her all summer again." I said. "You know your not my father right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow struggling to admit defeat as she rose up to her feet.  
"I know. I also know he doesn't like it much better that you sit cooped up here." I said before I returned to my own room. And as I walked she ran down and into her own room. A quick change later and we met outside in the fencing outfits and a training rapier in our hands. "Well that was a nice change." Dad said as he was fixing up the tables and chairs on the patio. Me and Hermione worked trough the stances. The block's and swings quickly and before I knew it we had started a duel again. She was probably not too far behind me even tough the duel showcased something different. I held back not just for her sake of getting outside and in motion again. But also my own after the revelation last night I felt in some way that I had to contribute something moving forward. We had a few duels between lunch and the early BBQ dinner. Just a short half hour before dad shouted over that we should probably take a shower and unwind a bit before dinner. And we did. after our showers we sat down on the loft and talked. She seemed a lot more interested in entering the fencing club again. Not that she defeated me but that she in a half hour or was it an hour. Well she ended up learning most of what I had been thought in a year's worth of classes.

After we had exhausted most of our normal topics of conversation I walked into the library and picked out a book on the human physiology. All books with detailed pictures on the reproduction organs were kept safe by our parents so no awkwardness when I returned to read it. Not that my sister would have felt awkward about it. She probably had not had the talk yet either. But it would have been for me. It was a bit complex but having read trough it one time before I felt like I could still learn more from it if I just started to understand some of it. A detailed breakdown of the human body structure struck my eye tough. It went trough it from the bone to the hairs. Showcasing the layers of muscle, tendons and sinew. It gave a clear example of how the perfect man was supposed to look like. I wasn't too far from it but then again one rarely starts to gain too much weight before one's in the middle of puberty. So I had that to look forward to. Well hopefully I can change that too. I scratched my head as I went trough the fat to energy conversion table. It wasn't that it was difficult to read or understand but it was more the fact that I tried to put together the fat I ate for breakfast and wondered how much energy that would be. And surprisingly it wasn't that little, not much more than what I recalled in a health book I skimmed trough in a store. Looking over at my sister I saw her hair almost drying before my eyes and couldn't help for smiling. Even tough she said she'd spent most of her time in the shower untangling her hair. It seemed as if it wasn't agreeing with her. "What is it Chris?" She asked as she noticed. "Your hair. Its all tangled again." I said with a small innocent laugh. And she almost dropped her book onto the table and felt her head. If one could ever say that a word was written across someones face it was then. "But I untangled it and brushed it down." She said with a small shriek in her voice. "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't want you any other way." I said as stood up and walked over to the window that looked out over the back yard. "Smells good." I said as I opened the window. "Ah. Yeah, I was just about to come up to get you two. Its about done." Dad said as he looked up. and sure on the plates on the yard table was filled with sausages, steaks and fillet's Egg salad, salad and potato's. "Coming right down." I said as I walked out to the loft. "umm, I don't want to." Hermione said as I walked up to her. "Come on now. Its also nice to spend time with ones parents." I said as I took a hold of her hand and pulled her up. After that initial struggle she quickly followed after and out into the backyard. There was a nice relaxing early afternoon sunlight. Not too bright. Not too dark and just the right color. "Now come and have dinner." Dad said from the table as my eyes adjusted to the brightness that they expected to the one that we had. That short half hour certainly lessened in sunlight. We ate heartily but also slowly. As the sunlight started to fade more and more we carried the food in onto the kitchen but we small ate a bit while we watched a movie. Before long it was six in the evening and the doorbell rang.

Dad walked to get the door. "Hmm, come on in." He said half heartily. A moment later the same lady from last night came into the living room. This time she carried a bag. "Good evening Dr. Granger's and miss Granger and you to **Mr. Granger**. She stood there for a moment looking between the four of us. "Well. My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I have already met your parents and briefly you Mr. Granger." She said. "Now you've both been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She continued. I looked over to my sister and she just looked at her oddly. As if she was madder than the mad hatter. Which was understandable I suppose. Magic- it was an elaborate trick at best. "Now your parents have already said their piece about it and I believe that the two of you should as well." She finished and looked between me and Hermione now. "I think it may be true." I said as I looked between the people in the room. "I may have tried to change my hair on my own." I said. "Changing your own hair? Is that your definition of magic Chris?" Hermione asked. I almost had to laugh as I stood up and walked into the center of the room. Again I visualized my bangs get two striped of red highlights. All while keeping eye contact with my sister. Her eyes bulged out. "But that's impossible. It turned red. You have two striped of red in your hair." She said  
"It may seem impossible to you today miss Granger." The woman said. "But its far from it. Here I have your letters." She said and with the flick of a twig two letter's came out of her bag and they flew to their respective owners. "And then there is this." She said as she picked up something from the bag. It looked like a dagger. Medieval if it weren't for the sheath. It looked more like something from the War's. "This is an heirloom of yours." She said as she unsheathed the knife. Where the tip should have been there was a stabbing point on what I presumed was the top side. And then on the bottom side was for slashing. Not that the top seemed completely dull. But in the center was a twig. A wand. It ran trough and into the grip. "15 inches. Unyielding. Pine and phoenix entwined with a dragon's as well as a troll's hartstring ." She said. "It is an excellent wand. Not that it will be usable for anyone but someone of your blood." She said and walked over to me as she sheathed it again.  
"How did you get the letters to fly?" Hermione said as I took the wand-knife.  
"Magic. That spell in particular was an advanced version of a fourth year spell known as the Banishing Charm." She said as the two of us opened our letters. Wax that sealed it was divided into four parts. Each part housing an animal. A lion, a raven, a snake and a badger. Inside were three pieces of parchment. The first one was a congratulations and being accepted letter. While the last two was the shopping lists of various things that one would need. "We need your answer by the end of July." She said. "And how do we do that?" Dad asked. "I will make a second trip around again by the end of July and you can give me your replies then." She said. "May I ask why I'm starting on first year?" I asked after having gone trough the letter and the lists. "You may. And the reason is that it is not based on age. Especially if you have no previous wizardry education. It may be odd for you. But it is better than missing out of the foundation's that you'll need to get trough the OWL's." She said as she left. "Have a good July." She said before she walked out the door.

"Well. Can you do anything?" Dad asked and looked at me. "No, not that I know of." I said before I unsheathed the knife. It wasn't dull nor did it seem sharp. But it seemed lethal. As if it was made for battle. I would not be surprised if it had seen usage in both War's. But the wand that was in the center and seemed to run till just short of the tip would have been.  
I waved it around lazily at the armchair. And a fire lit on it... A fire lit on it. "Dad, a fire." I said and pointed. Dad turned around and saw it he hurried into the kitchen and got one of the mugs of Ice Tea and emptied onto it. "Well... That would be an answer." I said as I sheathed the wand-knife and threw it onto the floor.  
"So it is real?" Hermione asked somewhere between shocked, awed, curious and lost. "It seems so." I said. Before I rose up and picked the knife up and walked up. "I think I want an early night today." I said as I left. "Just keep that thing in its sheath." Dad said as he started to carry the armchair out.

We talked about it a bit the first few days but it was almost forgotten by the time that the woman who called herself McGonegall said she would return. And then I and Hermione started talking on the loft.  
"But if this is true then look at all of these things." She said and ran her hand down the pages listing Work robes. A pointed hat. Dragon hide gloves. Winter cloak's. Course books such as: The standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A history of Magic, Magical Theory, A beginner's Guide to Transifguration, Magical Draft's and Potions, The Dark Forces: a guide to self protection.  
And then there were the Wand, Cauldron, Glass phials, telescope. As well as if they so desired an Owl, a cat or a toad.  
"Where are we supposed to get these kind of things? Its just so foreign and odd." She said before she fell back again. We'd go from hyper about this to exhausted every few minutes. And then back again. "Suppose she'll tell us when she gets back. I checked my watch. Just before half six in the evening. "If its today I suppose its not too long till she arrives." I said One of the funniest things these last few weeks was complying with Hermiones wishes as to how I should have my hair. It was strange. But the more I worked on it the easier it was. Right then I had hair reaching down to my shoulder blades pulled into a ponytail and then with a few stripes of different colors running front to back. I went and picked up a book and read it slowly as the clock ticked on until the clock struck six. Three minutes later the doorbell rang.  
A second later Dad yelled "Come down kids." And we came down letters in hand. And into the living room where McGonegall stood again. "So have you made up your minds?" she said and looked between the four of us. "I think I want to go." I said as I looked between those who were in the room. "Well if you're going then I'll go too." Hermione said coyly. As if afraid of being left behind for once. The two of us looked to Mom and Dad then. It barely took a second for them to surrender. "Fine. You'll get to go. Just a few things we'll need to know about first." Dad said. "Just ask." McGonegall. "First, where do we get these things? Second, Where is the school. When is the start of the year, end of year and various holidays. "Well first. You'll get these supplies in Diagon Alley. Here Is the key to your vault Mr. Granger." she said and a key flew over the me. "It should suffice for the both of you trough your years at school. Second The school is at an undislocatable location in Scotland. Third. School starts September Second, though the train leaves at 11'O clock on the first. Holidays are Christmas break starting the Friday before Christmas till Monday after New years. Then there is an Easter Holiday that is week long without any paramters on which it begins and ends. It is up to each student whether or not they want to go home during these holiday's. And then on the 1st of July The school year ends." McGonegall says.  
"It is not that bad." Mom starts. "No it doesn't seem that bad." Dad continues. "How safe is it?" Mom asks. "It is very safe. It is one of the most safe places in the world." Mcgonegall said. "Before I leave I suppose I should remove those suppressors from you." Mcgonegall says as she take out her wand and waves it at me. A soft tingle want trough my body. "And now to see where your personality lies." She says before another twist of the wand turned me into a dog. A Kings Charles Spaniel to be precise. Another one turned me back into a human. "What was that?" I said shocked. "Your bloodline have a curse that allows you to turn yourself into dogs that are suited to your overall personality. Remember that feeling that you had when I turned you. That will be the key for you to do it yourself later on. I may give you some lessons in mastering that if I must. But for now I'll see the two of you at Hogwarts on the First of September then." She says before she leaves.

"How is it that you get a wand and a key Chris?" Hermione asks after McGonegall had left. Mom and Dad looked between each other. This was something they had hoped would not be happening. "Sweetie." Dad starts before he signals me to go upstairs. "Why is brother leaving?" She asks. "Sweetie." Mom starts as well. A short break before they seem to decide how to tell her. "Your brother is adopted. We adopted him when you were turning two." She told her.


	3. Ch 3-Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

We spent the evening going over our plan for the next day. Hermione was not angry but a bit upset how it was kept from her. It was eased a bit when I told her that I had not learned about it before McGonegall's first appearance. It was agreed that we left early in the day. After a quick breakfast at 8 we left. Me and Hermione saw the Leaky Cauldron easily as we drove to find a parking space. Five minutes later and the two of us looked at what Mom and Dad called a brick wall. I went and opened the door and Hermione followed me in. First then did Mom and Dad see the door. We chalked it up to how the spells worked. Inside we were greeted by the Landowner Tom. He was OK. Tough the places reeked of ale. We hurried trough the pub and into Diagon Alley. There we walked a bit and looked at the various stores we needed to go to. By the time we got to the end of it we saw what we presumed was the wizarding bank. Gringots. I had both my wand- knife and the key with me. Me and Dad entered. We walked down to the End counter where a Goblin sat. It was awkward as neither me nor Dad had ever seen one. "Hello. What Can I help the two of you with today?" He asked. "I am here to make a withdrawal." I said showcasing the key. "A withdrawal. I can not say I recognize either of you two. Let me see the key." I handed it to him. He looked it over a few times. "Vault 68. Do you have the Dawnset wand?" He asked as if he knew I had it. I showed it to him and he just barely touched the side of it before he nodded. "Well its been some time since that vault have been touched. The Dawnsets moved most of their assets to the Teirn when it was made. But some assets overseas are better than none I suppose. Come now." The goblin said as he signaled for another Goblin to take over his place for the time being and led me and Dad down to the right towards a set of heavy doors.

Inside we ended up next to a set of rails and on it a carriage of sorts. Except it was more or less like the tea cup carousel only the back of the seat and a metal bar keeping you from flying of. Which we experienced on the decline down to the bottom. Well second to the bottom at least. An intersection took us into a side tunnel. There all the way at the end was Vault 68. The goblin got out first. With me and Dad coming after. The goblin laid his hand onto the vault and tapped in a pattern. Then he held his hand out "Key please." I handed it over to him. He quickly opened the door. As the click of the door unlocked it vanished. Inside were a room sized church of sorts. Almost 20 meters deep and 5 meters tall. "Please step inside. There isn't much here in the front." The Goblin said. We walked inside beyond the part that would have been the church foyer and then the reality of this vaults size. Even if we could see to the end of it trough its door. We could not see the sides or the wings from where we stood earlier. From inside the second door we could see aisles of artifacts, heaps of gold, silver and copper. And so much else. One of the wings held books. The other had bags filled with gold, copper or silver.  
"As you are an orphan Ornulf I would recommend Your Granfather's History of the Dawnset." The Goblin said as he led us into the book wing. "How do you know he..." Dad started. "As I said the Dawnsets are none existent in Britain again. Barely 30 years here before they were killed." He waved his hand on the tome "This should chronicle most of your legacy for your family's existence. And I presume your starting at Hogwarts. So one readied bag of Galleons should hold you a long time." The Goblin said as we walked back out into the middle of the vault. Dad walked over and picked up one of the bag that stood above a note that said Galleon's. "Not as heavy as it looks." He said as he took one hand from under it. As we walked out to the carriage I looked over the book the goblin had led us to. It's front was black with gray corners and the straights seemed to be bound in Green. The only words that was written on it was 'Dawnset'.

Once back up we got the key back and walked out to Hermione and Mom. "Are we good?" Mom asked. "Yeah we're good." Dad replied and gave Mom the bag of money to put in her purse. "How about we start with a wand for you?" Dad asked trying to cover his fear of the house burning down when they were at work tomorrow. Hermione nodded in excitement as we walked around to find a wand shop. Ollivander's came up and we entered it. The place was quite dusty and a bit dark. As the door closed behind all of us a bell rang and out from a back room an old man came.

"Here for your wands?" He asked happily with a small smile on his face. "My name is Garrick Olivander. Let me see your wand hands." He said as he looked over us. Hermione slowly took up her right hand. He quickly but thoroughly looked and felt over it. As if seeing and feeling for something that wasn't there. "You too boy." he said as he came over to me. "I already have one." I said and took up my wand-knife. "The Dawnset wand. Curious. You seem so muggle, I did not think you half blood." He said and looked over Mom and Dad. "What do you mean muggle? And half blood?" I asked quickly as I placed the knife wand securely between my trousers and belt again. "Well to be blunt muggles is a wizarding term for those without magical abilities. And half blood is those whose parents include a wizard and a muggle." He said without meeting any of our eyes. A tad of shame on his face I think. "Well You may be the next Lord Dawnset, but you are still in need of a wand that is made for you." Ollivander said as he looked and felt over my hand as well. Once he was finished he went behind the roves and came back with a stack of small thin but long boxes. The shortest ones where at 9 inches but some seemed to be 15 inches. As he laid them down on the counter he indicated for us to walk up and try them. We went from each our side and ventured to the other side. Her third try was the charm. "10 3/4, vine wood, Dragon heartstring core, Reasonably pliant." Olivander said as he looked over the wand. "How is it that this is my wand?" She asked curiously. "The wand chooses the witch or wizard to which it will work with. That is one of the first things one learns when studying wand lore." Olivander said as he handed her the wand back. I walked down more and more until I finally got the same kind of response Hermione had with hers. "11 3/4, vine wood again. Feather of a phoenix. Reasonably supple." He said handing the wand back. "I'd suggest you use the Dawnset wand outside of the classroom until you've learned some magic." Olivander began as he started to stack up the wand cases on the counter. "It will take you some time to get it to be as easy to use for you as this one. Costs are 7 galleon's pr wand." He said. The bit of the wand costs were said as humbly as he could manage. Mom walked over and put down 14 pieces of the golden coins As I and Hermione put our wands in the cases they came in and took them off of the counter. Thereafter we went to get our robes and school uniform. Then came what was probably the most exiting and at the same time boring part of it. Getting our school books. Between the course books and the few supplementary books suggested by the clerk we also added in a few others that the clerk thought wouldn't be too far outside what we could manage within a few years. We ended up paying 50 galleon's there. Except for the course books we only took one copy. It was explained by the clerk that Hogwarts operated on a dorm like system that meant we could be divided in classes but most other books could easily be delivered to the other one between we had shopped the books Hermione and Dad sat in the cauldron as she read some books while I and Mom got the cauldron's and potions kit's as well as the telescopes. By the end of the day we had taken out almost half of the bag. As we sat down there we started to pile our things into the suitcases we had gotten before we ate a light meal of what was familiar. On our way back home Hermione filled me and our parents in a bit of what she had read about in the supplementary books. They did not seem too sure about their decision at that point as most of what she brought up seemed to mirror the 'muggle' history quite a bit. Tough there were some breakthroughs in wizarding society that muggles had dealt with ages past that did not really help them accept this much more though as it made the wizarding world seem stuck in the past and or backwards to our own.


	4. Ch 4-Train Ride

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

We did not not use our wands much in that month as we read trough our supplementary books in the following week and then spent the next two going over our course books a bit. It was strange. Our spell books seemed to cover the Incantation, name and wand movement of the spells as well as detailing what they did. But most of the books did not have anything like that they were about potions and history. Even tough the supplementary books we were guided towards covered that subject one would think the course book would cover things better for someone who had no prior knowledge of the magical world. It did not, the wording in and on itself seemed off. As if it had not been changed since before the wars. As the last week came we got back to reading our supplementary books again and we attempted a few simple spells like the Unlocking spell.

As the last day came we spent the day together before the evening. When I walked into my room I looked in the mirror my hair was back to its normal length. Or close to it. The stripes of random colors were still present if a bit faded. Still had to get the hang of how I did it. Then came the thing I had been wondering about since McGonnegall's last visit. How to turn myself into a dog. She had mentioned a sensation I had as a trigger for the transformation. But it was lost to me, I had felt something. Was it anguish? How could I make myself feel anguish at will. I had to ask her for those side lessons I thought as I went to bed. It was an early rise the next morning. The next morning we took our last few things into our suitcases before we left for the train station. There we looked quite a while for platform 9 3/4 until I saw some people running trough a barrier. I asked Hermione if she could see it too and she agreed after she saw people running trough it as well. Both Mom and Dad agreed that it was a brick pillar as well so we at least agreed on what it was. "We'll meet you here for the Christmas holiday." Dad said. "Do take care of each other. You help your sister have a life outside of the books. And you keep your brother out of trouble." Mom said as she looked at the one she directed her command to.

As we walked into the brick pillar we entered another train station. It seemed as if we had gone from the middle of London to its outskirts at least. As the tunnel the train stood in led out to lush greens. At least from where we stood. There were loads of people there. Students ranging from our own age to teens and young adult's. We took our trolley's over to the train and boarded it and found a coupe that wasn't full. There was one other boy in there. He had dark hair and was a little plump but he seemed pleasant. I opened the door and asked "Hey, can we sit in here?". The boy seemed startled but nodded."Sure... My name is Neville." He said shyly as we were putting our cases onto the racks. "I'm Eagle. And this is Hermione." I said as I sat down. Hermione sitting there with two books next to herself and one that she was reading. "Will you be reading the entire train ride?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. "No, just to pass the time." She said and turned back to her book. "She have a bit of trouble dealing with real things." I half whispered to the boy named Neville. He got a small smile as he looked between the two of us as the train began. One primp and proper girl who liked books and one guy that seemed odd for him, not a wizard, not a muggle. At least not any kind of muggle that he had seen before.

As the train ride went on our conversations became less and less as we exhausted what we were comfortable talking about to each other at that point. I went into my suitcase and found the Dawnset book.

_Hello heir of mine. If you are reading this then that means I passed during the Second Great War of the muggles. Or to be precise its Wizarding compotent. I and Lund escaped its onslaught in our village by the thread of my sweater. Quite literately. It stuck itself to a sturdy twig after I jumped off of a cliff.  
But that is not what's important here. What's important is for you to know something about your heritage. We the Dawnset's have a manor here in _ that should fall to you now. Its protections is quite extensive and ancient. I am sitting here right now, transferring notes of my journey's to it. I do hope you are as pure of heart as I am otherwise dear Lund may decide to leave the family. He is trustworthy and I hope you'll meet him one day. Today is the 28th of Feburary. I've been asked by Albus to join him as he finally heed's the calls of so many that couldn't make the journey from Central and Eastern Europe over to England and the few bastions in Western Europe. He knows that he is strong, most of the Wizarding world knows it. Grindewal's men knows it. But he also knows he can be overpowered as anyone can if faced with enough enemies. Me, my two brother's and sister will aid him along with a few others I believe. I have yet to meet them. Supposedly we will meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow before we head out._

The next page had a picture glued to it. It contained 6 men and two women. In the center of this was an older man, a beard that reached his breast and hair that flowed past his shoulders. On his right shoulder stood a bird, a phoenix. To his right stood a man with dark gray hair, yet nowhere near as old as the man that stood next to him. His hair was short, barely going past his ears. There on his belt was the wand knife of the Dawnset. And on his shoulder was another phoenix. The men on either side of the men with the phoenixes seemed daring as if wanting, almost longing for what were to come. The two with the phoenixes on the other side were calm and did not look upon what were to come with glee. The next two men were half scared but adamant. Then there were the two women, they were harder to read as if they tried to block out anything and everything about what they were about to do.

The next page continued.  
1940- May.  
I've been here for almost a month now. We are safe now. Me, my sister and brother's. If only I could say the same for my brethren back home. Grindevald must be pissed that he could not get his hand on the Dawnset wand. Not that it would have worked for him. Only one with the blood of our founder can manage that. I checked our vault in Gringots upon arriving. It was filled with object's and gold so we should be safe for now.  
We have been tasked with insurgency fighting in Grindeval'd regions of control by Spencer-Moon. He truly stepped it up quickly in comparison to his predecessor. Or our current Minister in Scandinavia. He almost welcomed Grindevald in and said 'Hey you want to annihilate one of our largest and most powerful families? Sure no problem.' The wand will self destroy if there is no one with our blood left. Moody family have joined us in this undertaking, Almost as one that family joined with that question. That makes us 30 right now. Poor Alastor, just him his mother and siblings left. And a few of his family that isn't auror's.

1940- June  
Back again. We struck hard in France with the aid of some wizards of the region. Luckily for us the wizarding French are not as pacifistic as their muggle counter part's. We took out a few barrack's full of Grindevald's men. We lost Liam tough. My sister isn't too happy at the moment. It struck her quite hard I think. That month over there was tougher than any of us thought it would be.  
We had to disappear quickly afterward tough as word came the day before we did it that Grindevald and a group of his topmost men were to come over for an inspection. It was not something we wanted to be around for. And as we apperated we lost Mia. She will be missed by the Moody family.

1940- August  
Sorry for the delay here. We had so much to go over after our first outing. The ministry wanted to make it more cohesive and backed by our Muggle counterparts. For now our numbers are up to 50. Tough we are divided into teams of ten we will be operating in the same regions for safety reasons.

1940- September  
We've been out again. It was interesting. We were never in the same region for more than a few days. Scoping out locations and preparing attack's. Some were done for our muggle counterpart's as they believe it or not have a higher chance of success. We don't know why but Intel we have gotten says that the two wars are connected. Grindevald and Hitler working together. Either one on its own would be a great evil. The two together, is beyond anyone's imagining right now. And this means that we most likely can not help the muggle prison worker's either. That was plans we had been making for weeks based off of muggle aerial view's as well as broom surveillance. That was until someone was dumb enough to attempt to fly right over it. His broom smashed into pieces and he died upon landing, had yet to learn how to apperate.  
We've lost the mainland. No open battles are allowed until further notice. I'm not sure who screamed the loudest at that. My sister or Drew Moody. The Moody family as a whole took those news harsh they were an Auror family and the knowledge that death was around any corner was something they got into their head before they had their first breast milk. And that family motto- Constant Vigilance. This will be the last report I leave until we are activated again.

1940- October  
It seems my fear of sitting still for months or years were quite false. Muggle as well as wizards take part in the enemy aerial attacks across the Isles. We have been reassigned to lead to defensive measures here. We have have been given a plane each and spent a week or so giving it the runes and magic we think it could need to give us an edge. An undetectable extension charm on the fuel tank was one of the simplest and most genius ideas we had for it. Giving us almost 10 times the range of any normal plane of the same model.

Our first engagement was hard for us. We were up in the air before. But never with anyone shooting at us. We had just tested our spells and runes on a sheet of the same steel that were used on our planes and shoot at it with guns and spells. It absorbed or deflected it with ease. But up here we were thrown around as if it was just a broom. When we were not being hit tough it was easy to fly. I can not say we ever won a battle in the air. But the results of their attacks certainly would be worse without us. At worst the complete destruction of the major cities.

We spent the times between the air raid's helping set up protective charms around the cities that seemed to be targeted the most.

1940- December  
Nothing much have changed since the last entry. But we have gathered for a Christmas celebration. We have not known each other for long but its relationships we would not exchange for anything at this point. Well with the exception of this war never starting. We have all lost something in this war. My brother's two fingers on his wand hand. How he managed to lose them, but his wand is whole I don't know but he is still whole as a person. He almost laugh's it off right now. It was an accident while in one of those planes so it was not much he could have done I suppose. Most of us have taken to transfiguring everything we don't need fine control over to stone before we enter combat after that. Not necessary to risk certain organ's so much.

I had a small smirk across my face at that comment and it got me to check the watch. It had been a bit and I had been visualizing all that my father must have gone trough in those early months of World War 2 as we had gotten to calling it at that time. "Where did she go?" I asked as I looked out the window. "Trever got out and she went looking for him." Neville said. "Trevor?" I asked confused. I had tuned out everything while reading apparently, more than Hermione. That was different. Usually it was the other way around. "I'll help. Which direction did she go to look for him. And eh, what sort of animal is Trevor?" I asked as I closed the book and laid it next to myself. "She went up and its a toad." Neville said and pointed behind himself. "OK, I'll go down then." I said and got up. "Should probably get the outer robes on." I said as I opened the suitcase and grabbed it. As I walked out of the coupe I took it on and started down towards the end of the train opening doors and asked if anyone had seen a toad.

Three carriages down I got into a room with two redhead's that looked quite a like. And a dark skinned boy. "Have any of you seen a toad?" I asked after opening the door. "A toad?" One of the redhead's said "We thought our brother was daft for having a rat for a pet. Who would have a toad." The second one said. "One I'm sharing a coupe with." I said. "We'll let you know if we see one." The dark skinned boy said as I left. Several coupe's down I met the highest amount of laughter I'd heard from a stupid question. One small little boy and two great apes that seemed to know how to talk. Back to the coupe I Neville and Hermione shared.

"You should probably get changed as well." Neville said as I had told him the bad news. After changing I heard a bit of commotion a few coupe's up so I went to have a look. There was the blond kid again with his two great apes. Heading back down. "Found the toad?" I asked as I found Hermione there. "No. You've gotten out of your book I see. Weren't you complaining about me half hour before?" She asked. "Are the two of you related?" A dumb witted red head asked. "Somewhat. Are you the daft one with a rat?" I asked in return "Daft one? Who told you that?" He responded. "Two people who looks eerily similar." I said. In response. "Well. I'd get changed if I were you. I were up to the conductor and he said we were nearly there." Hermione said and walked back to our coupe and I followed her. "Do you know who that was?" She asked as we were on our way back. "A redhead that seems like have no idea how anything works?" I asked. "No, the other one." She responded. "No idea." I said. I had honestly not been looking over them with a magnifying glass. "That was Harry Potter. He'll be in our year. Everyone seems to have colors on their robes if they've been sorted and they seem to wear their robes from they got on the train." She said. It was true. Most people that seemed to be older wore colored robes from they got on the train even tough most waited a bit to get into their uniform's until later. Most younger ones did not wear the uniform if even their robes until recently. On my way back up I had seen some get out their robes if not their uniforms as well.

**AN:**

**Please do tell me if you want me to change from the first person perspective to third person limited(The standard fantasy book- or most books really- perspective.) If everything goes well, this should shift by chapter 9 at the latest. Currently hit a snag on chapter 6 :/**


	5. Ch 5- Sorting

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

We did not have to wait long until we arrived. We waited a bit until most of the older students had gotten out before we walked out onto the platform. There a voice boomed over all of us "First yers. Over here. First yers, follow me. The three of us followed the cluster of first year's that followed a giant of a man. 11 feet if not more tall. We got down to a lake bed and as we did we passed trough a barrier of sorts. A shiver went trough me. and by the look of the others that seemed to be the case for most if not all of us. "No more than five in a boat." The giant said as he sat down into one of his own. The three of us got in with the dumb redhead and Harry. On the trip over I learned his name was Ron. He quickly struck up a conversation with Neville about a sport called quidditch. He had attempted to do that with me on the train but as I had never heard about it before it did not go well. That was a one sided conversation if there ever was one. I picked up snippets of it as we crossed the lake towards the castle. 7 players per team. 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 goalie and a seeker. Then they went on to discuss the teams a bit. Before long the voice boomed again. "Down with yehr head's." We passed trough vines and came into an underground boathouse that stopped long enough for us to get ourselves out and then levitated up and into the ceiling where they slid back and so the process continued until the ceiling were filled with boats and then the rest had to walk out of their boat's onto another boat and then to land. The giant lead us up stairs that went from the lake up to the side of the castle and then the tiled path that lead to the front door's. There McGonagall waited. "Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." She said as she led us into the entry hall and from there into an ante chamber. "Wait here as I go and see if everything is ready." She said and left. The time between her departure and arrival was brief but in that time period the Blond haired boy tried to make friends with Harry and was shot down. That seemed to sour his mood more if that was at all possible. Also heard that Ron's family was poor. As Mcgonagall returned Neville found his toad. McGonagall did not seem overly happy at him. But dismissed it as she made us reform into a column and lead us across the entry hall and into the Great hall.

Hermione was talking about how the ceiling was spelled as we walked down until we were lined clear with the four lines of tables. She halted us at that point and walked up a few steps before she sat down a stool and a hat. McGonagall walked two steps away from the chair.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

McGonagall took out a list and started. "When you hear your names come up here sit down and put the hat on your head. Then join your house. From my right. We have Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and then Gryffindor. Green, yellow, blue and then red. if colors are easier for you to remember.  
Hannah Abbot."  
Before long my new name was called and I walked up there, sat down and took on the hat.  
"Yes. Quite the knowledgeable one. Always looking for something to learn. Quite ambitious although you don't know what to aim for. Daring is quite an understatement to you. Lacking a bit in the loyalty department- if not to yourself. But you are patient. Quite the pickle. If I were to say a house were more suited for you. It would be a tie. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." the hat seemed to say in my head.

"Gryffindor." I tried to say with my mind. And it must have succeeded as almost immediately it yelled it out to the room.  
I took it off and walked over to the table and sat down with the others that were there. It was a bit scary as I was the first, first year to be sorted there. But the open seats in the middle of the topmost table seem to be friendly. Quite quickly Hermione came up and as before the hat shouted out her house. And to my surprise she got Gryffindor. How could she have gotten Gryffindor when she was so clearly a Ravenclaw I wondered as she came over. Neither of us talked while the sorting continued. At Harry's sorting the entire Gryffindor table cheered and clapped while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed happy that he did not go to Slytherin we did not see why they would be so happy about it at the time. Then came the dumb witted Ron and got sorted to Gryffindor. And finally the sorting was over.

The Headmaster stood up and said a few odd words before stating "Dig in." As he sat down food came up onto the table and as people were picking food onto their plates chatter began. "So you're a Gryffindor?" I asked before I took a bite of Chicken. It looked and tasted the part at least. "Well it did want to put me in Ravenclaw but thought I could grow as a person in Gryffindor. And you? You like knowledge at least as much as I do." Hermione said. Across from us I heard a kid say it was a shock for his father to learn his mother were a witch. "I like knowledge but no where near as much as you. But it did like the idea. Honestly it seemed to need to go over where I should go a few times before it could even narrow it down to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." I said before I took another bite of food.  
The rest of the evening _we ate and talked between ourselves the first year's and those who sat close._

When the evening finished we followed the prefects up to the 7th floor and then the Gryffindor tower that was guarded by a portrait. The first password of the year being Caput Draconis. The Common room was a half circle with a fireplace on one side with two staircase's going up and curving with the half circle. Between the two staircases was a window. And all around the room were chairs, tables and two sofa's. Another redheaded boy stood between the staircases. "Girls up to the left. And boy's up to the right. Your belongings have already been taken up to your room's." The small group of first year's seemed to divide quickly and go to our dorm room's.


	6. Ch 6- First Week

**AN:** Breakfast= 7-8, first class=8-10. 11-13= second class. Lunch= 12-14. Dinner= 17-18(Feasts, 17-19) I know This doesn't make much sense. But its the best time table I can think of that somewhat matches the canon. Quite the long classes, but I guess that is good. May revise it to include at least one class after lunch. As that is there in the canon, but as far as I can recall that is third year and up.  
Also for the purpose of this Fanfic series. 1 Galleon=10 GBP or somewhere like that. Seems reasonable enough for the triwizard tournament.

W-O-W

We got up Thursday morning quite excited over starting to learn things. Most who were down at breakfast that early where the fifth, sixth, seventh and first years. Hermione sat to herself going over the textbooks we had that day as I sat down with her.  
"Haven't you read those enough by now?" I asked as I took a few toast's and filled my cup with some sort of juice. "I know but I want to do well. That unlocking charm was about the only thing we dared to try at home." She said as she took a bite of toast.  
I started to read in my father's book again while I ate. "Shut the book if we need to leave OK?" I asked before I got too engulfed in it.

1941- January  
_Hello again. Christmas celebrations and new years celebrations behind us we are back again to help fight off the German Invasion. The fact that we had managed to keep them at a standstill more or less since before Christmas have boosted our morale. At least we have a safe haven now.  
We are again being asked to journey over into Europe for reconnaissance and irregular warfare. So far all we have discovered is that they are building fortifications along the coast to stop any invasion attempt._

1941- February  
We ended up in a skirmish in Paris. Had to combine our efforts in deflecting an Explosive curse aimed at the Eiffel Tower. That could have been a muggle and Wizarding disaster even with this war going on.  
Back at the Manor again though. I got a surprise there, my girlfriend is pregnant. Right now I hope that I'll make it through this to see my child grow into an adult.

1941- March  
The Defensive team have gotten up to 50 dedicated members as well as our offensive team of another 50. When we have to work together around the channel we're almost unbeatable. Unfortunately we're rarely that lucky. We've lost people though. The ministry just can not keep a dedicated force of more than about 150 yet. But they don't have enough people who want to join up. Only the news of our few successful operations, both those of defensive and those of offensive nature seems to increase those numbers. But every time we take losses it dwindles.

1941- April  
We've made headway in figuring out what Hitler...

Hermione shut the book close. "We've gotten our schedules. First class is charms." She said as she got up. I followed her and the other first years of Gryffindor's after I grabbed my schedule.  
The first class was rather relaxed. Flitwick introduced us to the theory of spells. That squeal though when he did the roll call and read Harry's name. Hermione was probably right about how famous he would be. Afterward we started to practice wand movements for the first spell we were to learn. Before long the class was over with and we got going to the Transfiguration class. There we were met by McGonagall. She was almost indifferent in comparison to Flitwick. "Take notes as I walk you through the process to make a match into a needle." Almost two third's of the class was spent on that before she finally told us the incantation needed to do it. Hermione managed to make the transfiguration on her third attempt. I almost made it on my fifth attempt. The rest of the class did not come close to managing it in that class.

We made our way down to lunch where I sat near to the twin redhead's. As I saw Ron come down behind me I thought to change my appearance to theirs. And slowly but surely, at least it felt slow. My hair changed colors and my body started to become more like theirs. Almost surprising that my clothes still fit me at all afterward. As he came closer he seemed lost for word as he saw three as good as identical people sitting next to each other. "Fred. George." He slowly said as he got closer. "Yes." They both said at the same time as they turned to see their brother. A grin grew across my face as they realized what had spooked him. "I did not know we had another brother Fred." George said as he got up and looked me over. "Neither did I George." As Fred looked me over from his spot on the bench. The boy named Jordan that had sat across from them seemed amused by it. "So your mother forgot to mention you were triplet's?" He asked half jokingly and half nervous. "Oh stop pestering them Eagle." Hermione said as she caught up.

As I receded back to my self the twins and Jordan started laughing while Ron seemed like he wanted to be on the other side of the castle. "You have to tell us how to do that. Human transfiguration is Newt level and you've been here for a day." George asked. "I'm not sure how I can do it. I just can." I said as I started to add in my two stripes of red in my hair again. "Not sure how I managed to replicate you so closely though. So far I've had issues fading my hair colors around properly. I'll have to ask McGonagall if she can teach me how to use that properly." I did not think it a good idea to tell them I could change into a dog naturally as well. "That sure is interesting, Do tell us if you learn how to do it properly though. It could be quite fun for some pranks." Fred said genuinely interested. Hermione I could hear was not too pleased to hear that I could end up doing pranks with two people we had in that short day heard stories about the weird things they had managed to do in the two years they had been there.

After lunch I and Hermione walked around the castle for a bit to get our bearings in getting around. As we got closer to the transfiguration courtyard Hermione started. "I hope you're not actually considering doing pranks with those two. Hopefully not at all." She said. "Its not like anyone's gotten hurt from their pranks, and what damage they have caused was surely fixed easily with magic." I said. Trying to overlook what they could have done or planned to do. As we talked we had arrived at our transfiguration classroom. "May I help you two with anything?" McGonagall asked as she walked out of it. "Yeah, there is. I was wondering if you could help me with my odd abilities." I said more than asked. "Well, I suppose I could manage to do that. Let me compare your timetable with my own." she said and held out her hand for mine as she conjured her own with her wand. "I see we have room on Thursday's after dinner. Hopefully that will satisfy you. Should I note that down? As today is Thursday." She said continuing to look over the two time tables. "Yes, thank you Professor." I said before I held out my hand to get my time table back before I put it in my satchel and I and Hermione started on our trip up to the common room. On our way she found the school library and went in for a peek.

In the common room I spent almost as much time trying to listen in on the various conversation's as I did participating in a few with the first year boy's and doing my homework. I was done with the homework we had gotten that day when she had found her way back up just before dinner. "You should have waited for me." Hermione said when she saw that I had finished my homework. "Oh, little miss perfect is afraid." "Of a little competition." The Twins said as they sat at a nearby table. "No, its just that we used to do it together before." She said as she sat down. "You used to do your homework together?" Fred asked. "Aren't you Granger?" George asked. "And you Dawnset?" Fred asked. "Yes, yes and yes." I said unsure what the questions were about. "Now how did that happen?" George asked. "We grew up together." Hermione stated. "OK. I was just asking." George said before the two of them rose to their feet and started out the portrait.

Hermione as expected finished her homework quickly and before long we had dinner. It was nice. I saw some more food that I could call normal in this meal in comparison to last nights meal. As people started to leave McGonagall got up and came down to me. "I believe its time for your lesson." She said briefly before starting out. I quickly followed after grabbing my satchel.

After following McGonagall to the Transfiguration Courtyard she then showed me to her office on its third floor. "Well Mr Dawnset. What is it you need help understanding about your extra gifts?" McGonagall asks as I took a seat. "How do I transform myself into a dog? You mentioned that the feeling I felt when you forced that change would be the key to me doing it later." I said. "Yes that feeling is definitely the key to doing that. Anything about your metamorphmagus abilities?" She answered. "But as far as I can tell that key is Anguish. How will I manage to make myself feel Anguish?" I answered skipping her actual question. "That is for you to find out of. Now is there something you want to know about being a metamorphmagus?" McGonagall asked. "How do I learn how to do these changes completely? No real color fading?" I asked briefly. "Well, I have to admit your abilities are rare. Even rarer for someone with them to end up in a purely muggle household and thus needs their abilities bound. I've found an student who left last year. She's starting her Auror training right now. So if you both accept this I doubt you'll be done with the basic's before the end of this school year." McGonagall opened a drawer as she said that and picked up a parchment.

_Hello Miss Dora Tonks.  
I am not sure how your Auror training schedule is, but I do hope you have a few weekends off. I mentioned to you last year before the feast that I could have need of your aid with a student this year. Well he is here. And he have no real control of his Metamorphmagus abilities._

Signed  
Minerva McGonagall

McGonagall handed me the letter "Give this to an owl in the owlery. The owl will find its way to its recipient." She said before she shooed me out of her office. Couldn't she have at least mentioned where the owlery was. Back in the Entrance hall I found an older student that answered my question. I made my way there quickly, but light was fading a bit by the time I walked between the main building and it. After getting up a floor I grabbed a school owl and attached the letter to it. I carried it to a window where I watched it fly off. Looking down at the grounds I noticed a stadium of sorts. Then there were the greenhouses and a few other locations that seemed out of place from the castle.

I walked back up to the common room where a few students were doing homework or catching up with their classmates. Barely halfway through the room Fred spoke to me "So, we saw you head off with McGonagall after dinner. What did she have to say." "About your abilities?" George finished. "She said that she herself could not help me much. But she knew someone who could maybe manage. Something about starting her auror training could take up a good part of her time." I replied as I sat down with them at their table. "Auror training. It wouldn't be Tonks would it?" Fred asked with a grin. "Yeah, it said Dora Tonks." I replied. Their grins grew larger. "Well, have fun with her if she accepts then. She's clumsy. So be safe in those lessons if she takes McGonagall up on that." George said. "Come find us when you can manage that trick on your own." Fred said before the two of them left. Checking my watch it was barely 7 in the evening. But a good nights sleep could be good.

Back up Friday morning I went to breakfast early again. As the day before it was mostly older students that wanted to study while eating. Hermione wasn't there this time but I shrugged it off as she was probably going through the library again. A quick breakfast and I got into the book while I small ate

_1941- April  
We've made headway in figuring out what Hitler and Grindelwald's conspiracy is about. Hitler wants the Jew's gone and make the Arian's the master's of the Human Species. Grindelwald wants Wizardkind to take up mastery of all Human's. How they've come to work together is unknown. If we could only check Hitler for an Imperio Curse. Odd's are Grindelwald is Hitler's master in this. We just need proper proof._

1941- May  
We've finally gotten those German's out of British air. We dare not cross the Channel on broom's or Plane's right now. Their fortification's there is to heavy now. We've started to plan counter operation's in North Africa and the Mediterranean though. Hopefully we'll be ready for when the Muggle's are. There can be no mistakes when their plan's are initiated.

Looking up I checked the watch. Time for the double potion's. Down in the Dungeon's the Gryffindor first years were joined by the first year slytherin's. We'd barely been seated for a minute when the doors bellowed open and a man dressed in black from head to toe stormed in past our station's until he reached the teacher's desk and chalkboard. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion's making. However for those select few... Who posses the, predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death." He said as he stopped there. "My name is Severus Snape. Your potion's teacher. Now who can tell me where I should look if I needed a bezoar?" Snape asked. Looking between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's. Lingering his sight at me and Harry. I raised my hand. "Yes. Orn." He said almost tauntingly. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. Usable to cure most potion's." I replied. "Good, Orn. Now tell me why you did not use that at your third year celebrations?" He replied. "Use it for what?" I replied shocked and unsure at what he actually meant. "Between the news of your parent's death and your green lips here. I believe it was the Gahndu Poison. Your parents had a well stocked potions room. Just a quick little walk from their dining room. Even on a three year old's legs. Well, moving on. Who can tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said as he stared at us.

*****What had he meant? My parent's died by poisons. And my lips are green?*****  
"No one?" Snape asked rhetorically. I raised my arm again. "Well?" He asked again. "Wolfsbane and monkshood is two names for the same plant. These days more commonly known as Aconite." I said. As he looked over the Slytherin's. None of them had so far attempted to answer the question's. "Final question. What would I get if I mixed asphodel with wormwood?" He said again looking between his students. One final time I raised my arm. Snape barely nodded at me. "Asphodel and Wormwood is the first two ingredients of the Draught of Living Death. Final ingredient being the juice of the Sophrust bean." I said. "5 points to Gryffindor for their preparation's well beyond their year." Snape said. With a small smile playing on his lips for a fraction of a second. "Here is the recipe you will be working on today." Snape said with a flick of his wand. And the Recipe showed itself on the chalkboard. The Cure for Boils potion.  
It took its time to go over it and figure out how it was meant to be done but by the end of class I had managed to do it. It was a far cry from perfect. But based on Snape's reaction to it. Especially as it was made by a Gryffindor he marked it as quite good. As we packed up our things he yelled over to me. "Mr Dawnset. Stay here." I sat back down on my seat. I had really looked forward to lunch after 5 hours in the dungeon. "Have you learned nothing about what happened to your parent's?" He asked questioningly. Curious even. "Nothing. Poison?" I replied. "Yes, the Ghandu Poison. Only traceable when someone did not get a large enough dose. Such as yourself. Having been far away from open potion's kits for such a long time as well as enchantment's from the Ministry must have made you look, normal. Nothing exists that can remove that stain from you." Snape said. "Now, leave. I'd hate the other students to get the wrong idea." Snape said before he returned to his desk.

On my way up the stairs to lunch I walked into McGonagall. "Oh there you are." She said before she started up the stairs. "I got a reply." She said before she guided me into an unused classroom. "She have a weekend of every three week's. Starting with this one. She says she'll see how." She coughed "The Ministry's meddling have screwed up his abilities." McGonagall seemed almost pale of having actually quoted the letter. "She is quite a good person, but she is a bit too straightforward. At least in my opinion." McGonagall said before she left again. I rushed over to lunch. it was just after 11 as I joined the others there for lunch. A quick bite to eat before I decided to take a walk outside. It did not take a lot of time before I found myself down by the Black lake. It had been two day's, but in those two day's I had already learned more about my heritage than I could have guessed was possible. My parent's poisoned, and that after having survived countless adventures during World War 2. How could that be? Right then someone seemed to trip over a rock behind me. Looking back it was a young woman with short bubblegum pink hair. Was that even possible? "You need help?" I asked as she caved herself back to her feet. "Not really. I thought it was you who needed help?" She replied. "You're my metamorph teacher? Miss Tonks?" I asked. "Yes." She said happily. "Come on now. Lets find a classroom in the transfiguration courtyard." She said before she pulled me along. "Hello. Fred. George." She said happily as we passed them. Looking back their faces was somewhere between a grin and pure shock. We found a decent classroom on the second floor of it.

It was small, places for about 12 student's. With a flick of her wand Tonks sent the chairs and desks up the sides of the wall's and opened the windows letting in some fresh air and more sunlight. Another flick lit some of the lights that was hanging in the ceiling.  
"There, now we have some room, and light." She said before she took one of the chairs and sat down on it. "I did not expect you to be here today." I said as I took a char of my own and sat down. "Now let me see you change your hair." She said as she lengthened her to the shoulders and made it platinum blond. I made my hair grow down to the shoulders but not in a flash as she had. And then I started to add in stripes of Red and Gold in it. "Good attempt at least. The lengthening is probably the hardest thing to control for you right now. But the color's seems to be done properly. Change them back to your natural color." She said. And I complied. "That is a failure if I saw one. Looks almost worse than someone who transfiguration their hair but they did not know how to change it back properly yet." She said with a small laugh as her hair changed back to the short bubblegum pink one. "So lets see you try to grow a beard." She said suddenly after a short while of thinking. I nodded hesitatingly. A beard? Was she sane? But I made an attempt and sure enough something grew on my face. Based on her smile it was amusing. "That is not a beard. That is the dune you grow before you can actually grow a beard." She said amused. She flicked her wand as she murmured some words and it fell down. And sure enough it was too thin to be a beard. A few small cuts were here and there across of where the beard used to be. "Sorry, I don't really need to use that spell too often." She said as she saw the spots on which I bled a bit. "Let me take you to the hospital wing. I doubt you could have had a reason to get there before." She said before she shut down the light's and closed the windows.

At the hospital wing was the matron Pomfrey. "Nymphadora. I thought I did not have to mend you anymore." She said as she saw Tonk's. Her hair quickly turned a deep red color and lengthened somewhat. "No, not me. Mr Dawnset here needs some help after I cut of the dune beard he grew." She said and pushed me ahead of her. "Hmm. And why did you try to grow a beard young man. It's not like you'll look more like an adult because of it." She said and looked over the various small wound's. She took out her wand and mumbled a few words as she directed her wand across my face. As she did so the wound's closed and the bit of blood that had pulled out onto the surface faded. "Thank you." I said to her. "Now, do come to me and not that debacle of a healer next time." She said and looked at Tonk's who were back to her normal hairstyle. As we walked out of the hospital Tonk's started talking again. "I'll have to head back to the Ministry to see what they did to you to block this ability. If it was done improperly it could be disastrous for its usability to you. I'll be back tomorrow or in three week's time." She said with a wink as she started down the stair.  
On my way back up to the common room I was pulled in behind a curtain suddenly. "So, how did it go?" Fred asked. "How did you?" I started. "Know you were coming this way? Its for us to keep secret and you to try to figure out. George said as he stuffed parchment into his pocket. "Well, she certainly knows how to control it better than me. Today it was just seeing how I could control doing my hair with it." I said. "Yeah, we can tell. That is some house pride." George said with a grin. With that I realized I had not even attempted to revert my hair yet. Trying as best I could I reverted it. "Now that was perfect. Actually none of the colors are there anymore." Fred said. "What? So the secret was to just see what you want, that explains it. I've always focused on what I wanted to change. So adding the stripes I see them come with the hair I had. Removing them I always saw them fading away, but they never got that far. Now that explains it." I said. And again I saw myself as a clone of the twin's. "I think this year will be filled with good prank's." Both of them said. After holding it for a while I reverted back. "Now how do we add him to our mind meld?" Fred asked as he looked me over. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Mind meld." George started. "How else are we supposed to annoy our brother's to the fullest." Fred added. "But ours is because we are twin's. How do we add you into it?" George continued. Seeing my look Fred added." Don't worry. Its mostly when we are within 10 feet of each other. Or when we are playing Quidditch." The two of them left afterward and I started up to the common room again. There I got started with my potions homework. It was not much yet there as we had not even started on the theories of potion's making.  
Barely 3 in the afternoon I decided to take a walk again, to see what I could find. It was quite boring so I ended up back in the common room where nothing much happened. I had some conversations with my classmates about what we saw the three subjects we had in our first two school day's. Saturday was the same until after lunch where I found Tonks stood in the entrance hall after I finished my lunch.

"Hey Tonk's." I said as I entered the Entrance hall. She simply lead the way to the classroom we had used the previous day and it was in the same state as before. She opened the window and lit up the candles again.  
"So, have you gotten anywhere since yesterday?" Tonks asked. I responded by shifting to her although it was in my own frame. "Does this answer your question?" I asked as I grinned at her. "Show off" She muttered as she looked me over. "Not bad, it looks almost entirely like me. As far as your own clothing allows it seems." Tonks says as she walks around me and looks more carefully. As she came full circle I returned to my own form. "What allowed you to do it?" Tonks asked. "I always saw the change happening in my mind, instead of seeing how I wanted to be." I replied. "Oh... I should probably have seen that. It's not like you've even known about it all your life. Ah. I suppose that explains it. I'll tell McGonagall it's all sorted out then."

I went back to the commons room where I found Fred and George on their way out. I followed them to a hidden hallway behind a drapery. "Who's following us?" Fred asked. "Your triple." I said as I walked up to them. "So there was something about a mind meld?" I asked as I got over to them. "Sure. Though we don't know which book it is in..." George says. "But we do know they exist in the library." Fred finishes. "So I may have to look through the entire library. That's a three floor section of the castle!" I responded. "We know. McGonagall thought we.."George began "Had used it to do this. But We didn't."Fred continues "We swear" They finish together with a grin across their faces. "Don't tell anyone about this hallway OK. Its out of use and have been since Grindelwald I think." George say's as they began down the hallway with me following. "At least no books we have seen in here have a date since before then." Fred added. They took into a classroom that was furnished with a sofa, two reclining chairs and two coffee tables. It also had some crates with various things I had no clue was.  
"Its a nice place to plan pranks." George said. "Or study if you absolutely must." Fred said as he sat down in a chair. "Hey Lee." George said as the door opened up. "Hey, what's first year doing here?" He asks as he looks at me. I turned towards him and makes myself look like the twins again. "That's so cool. Your brothers going to freak out." Lee says as he sits down in the sofa along the far wall. "Come over here. Ornulfer was it?" Fred says as he pulls out a piece of parchment. "Here is an easy way to learn how to get around Hogwarts. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'." Fred adds as the parchment is laid out on the table. As he taps his wand onto it. "Now from here on the sixth floor its two ways into the library. The main doors on the fifth floor. And a hidden entry way in the hallway next to us. As a first year, I'd suggest using the hidden entry way. To leave again pull down Hogwarts, A history number 5 from the right. Second to bottom shelf." George says as he showcase a small tunnel that is halfway down the hidden hallway. "Anything special I need to get through it on this side?" I asks as I look over the map. It even showcase where people are. "Not really. Just pull the door handle and the doorway should open. Its not normal to find people there. Just make sure that Madam Pince doesn't see you." Fred says as he takes out a notebook, quill and inkwell.  
I walked out of the room and found the door handle. After pulling it a bit it retracted into the wall before a section of it nearly 8 feet tall, 3 feet wide and 1 feet deep went down into the floor. The book case on the other side swung out.

Walking into the library and closing the bookcase I saw no one as I started going through the shelves looking for anything about the mind. It took me almost an hour until I found three shelves that covered the subject and find a dozen books that seemed to be about melding minds. It was not hard to go through them, but it was hard to understand them. After another four hours I decided to hide them in a corner there in the back as it was almost 8 in the evening. Sneaking towards the bookshelf on the third floor of the library and the sixth floor of the castle I found the corner on which the book should be on. What was the name of that book again. Oh yeah, it was Hogwarts, a history. Hermione had been reading that every moment she could spare. Surprisingly enough she had gone through it more than a few times more than her school books. OK. fifth from the right, second to bottom shelf. There it is. And I'm supposed to pull it down. I pulled the books down and outwards. No reaction. I put it back as it was before. Then I pushed it down into it's shelf. A mute click sounded and the stones behind retracted before the bookcase swung out softly. I rushed out and into the hidden hallway pulling the bookcase back with me. I checked the twin's hideout where no one was anymore before I headed back to Gryffindor tower where I went to bed.

Next morning I got a quick breakfast before I headed back to the library using the twins hidden doorway. Then I found the books where I hid them. Before Lunch I had dwindled the number of books down to three. And in them were all sort of mind meld sounding rituals, potions and spells. But, it had to be easily broken. Right? So I continued until my watch sounded it was time for lunch.

Lunch was a dull affair. The twins came by and inquired about their hope of doing one of the biggest pranks in a small eternity. "I have dwindled it down to three books. But there's so much stuff in them. Not sure what would be best to do between the options in them. How easy it would be for us to break and how big of a distance we want it to work on." I said quietly as I rose to follow them up. "Take your time. I doubt we'll manage to get the potion done before Halloween anyway." Fred said. "Yeah, besides. We've got to plan this prank well. Know when we will do it. And to whom." George said. Suddenly a grin came across their faces "Percy!" They said in unison. "That's your older brother right?" I asked as we reached the third floor. "Yeah. He's a git. Loves the rules a lot." George said. "A lot you say? I thought he was already engaged." Fred said with a small laugh. The rest of the day I read through those books for a while until I figured out a dozen or so ways for us to do this. Those should be reviewed with the twins. And possibly over time.

W-O-W

**AN:**I'd just like to mention in advance that Snape won't be best buddy with Eagle for all eternity. And next chapter or two will be the last time I'll be interchanging his chosen name with his birth name of Orn(ulfr) or Chris(topher). Though that last one may be used a bit while he is at home for however long that goes on.  
When I want some help with what I'll have to call flavor things, I may ask you as I'm doing now. Just respond with the option you chose at the end of the review of that chapter, or if you are just voting then just what you are voting for.  
Where is the Granger's employed? Self employed(own their own clinic and run it- more work to do, easier to schedule vacation times, higher pay) Governmental clinic(Lowest pay, good easy routine) Private clinic(Medium pay, good break between routine, vacations and whatnot.)  
I know that this may not reflect the reality of it, but based on my own knowledge of business in general this is how I scale the three options.


End file.
